An electric device provided with an inverter circuit is well-known. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-278832 provides such the electric device that boosts AC voltage supplied from a commercial power source, rectifying/smoothing the boosted AC voltage into DC voltage, converts the DC voltage into predetermined AC voltage using the inverter circuit, and outputs the predetermined AC voltage to an AC motor provided in the electric device.